The Snow Queen
by Medley's daughter
Summary: –Ellos quieren acabar conmigo solo por que me tienen miedo,Eren.– Le dijo Sasha mientras la nieve empezaba a caer de manera agresiva–¿Por que debería sentir simpatía por ellos?– Eren la miro y se acerco con cuidado. –Te entiendo completamente,créeme.– le dijo –Pero esta no es la manera.– le extendió su mano y la miro con una sonrisa radiante–Ven,volvamos a casa.–


Sasha estaba dormida o al menos eso intentaba...estaba dandole vueltas a la cama,no podía dormir,estaba empapada de sudor y con un dolor de cabeza horrible,no quería despertar a sus compañeras.

Estaba en campo abierto corriendo,pero...¿de que? No había un Titán cerca, entonces ¿que era?.

No lo sabia y no quería averiguarlo así que no se atrevió a mirar atrás.

Ella siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Vamos, Sasha,Solo un poco más, Sasha.

Se repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

–¡AHI ESTA!– exclamo la voz de un hombre –¡TRAS ELLA!– ordenó.

Al parecer no importaba cuando corriera, no tardarían en atraparla y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba rodeada de soldados.

–¡Alejense de mi!– exclamó alzando las manos...gran error.

De sus manos solo salió hielo,hielo real, se miro la mano con horror.

–Señor, esperamos sus ordenes.– dijo uno de los soldados.

Entonces de las sombras vio al Capitan Rivaille.

El asintió con la cabeza.

Sasha se despertó de un grito.

–Sasha– la llamó Crista. –¿Estas bien?– le preguntó.

–¿Que?– la volteo a ver confundida.

–Estabas gritando,así que...– la voz de Ymir la corto.

–Nos despertaste.– le dijo con el tono que siempre usaba hacia ella cuando estaba fastidiada.

–Lo siento,es solo que...– Ymir volvió a cortarla.

–¿Soñaste que te quedaste sin comida?– le pregunto burlona.

–Ymir.– la reprendió la chica rubia.

–Esta bien.– le sonrió Sasha. – Solo vuelvan a la cama.– les sonrío un poco y volvió a acostarse fingiendo que esta dormida.

Ymir bufó

–Ya escuchaste Crista.– le dijo y se llevo la manos a la nuca y solo volvió a la cama.

Crista lo hizo también,de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

Sasha solo se quedo pensando en la pesadilla y después se vio la mano...

Era tan real

Esos eran sus pensamientos. Tocó su mano, estaba cálida, como siempre. Esta suspiro de alivio.

Fue solo un sueño,nada más, eso es vez cené demasiado.

Esos pensamientos la relajaron y solo la hicieron dormir profundamente.

Al día siguiente

Sasha se levantó un poco mas tarde que de costumbre, no fue su intención, si no hubiera sido por la pesadilla, ella probablemente estaría al cien por ciento.

Llego corriendo al comedor y como siempre MORIA DE HAMBRE, una pesadilla no la alejaría de la comida ni por error.

Sasha se atacó de comida.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

–¿No te duele el estomago después?– Le pregunto Eren asombrado por la cantidad de comida que llevaba a la boca.

–Nuff– dijo con comida en la boca.

–Mastica primero y después habla.– le dijo Mikasa indiferente. Ella acercó una taza de té caliente a sus labios.

Esta solo se encogió de hombros y después siguió comiendo su desayuno,estaba conformado de: Pan, jamón y sopa.

Después del desayuno empezaron con el entrenamiento.

Sasha estaba con Connie y como siempre estaban jugando y haciendo tonterías.

Eren estaba con Armín.

Mikasa estaba con algún soldado del cual no conocían su nombre.

El Capitán Rivaille estaba viendo como estaban entrenando, nada nuevo, los idiotas haciendo idioteces , los buenos estaban entrenando y los...promedio,también.

Todos detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo.

–Capitán Rivaille.– Eren susurro sorprendido al verlo.

–Cambio.– dijo ignorándolo.

Sasha se encogió de hombros y se fue con otra persona.

Ella busco con la mirada y vio a Armin libre.

–Hey.– lo saludo –¿Te importa si estoy contigo?– pregunto con una sonrisa pequeña.

–No en lo absoluto.– le sonrío y solo empezaron con lo suyo.

Pasarían horas para que el Capitán cambiara de actividad o los dejaran descansar.

Las semanas pasaron y el entrenamiento se volvía mas pesado, pero todo ese entrenamiento tenia un fin: Sobrevivir allá afuera.

En ese momento estaban saliendo de las murallas, ¿para que? No lo recordaba, no estaba poniendo demasiada atención a esa parte, al escuchar la palabra: salir de las murallas de los labios del Capitan, perdió todo contacto con la realidad.

–Saldremos fuera de la muralla.– dijo sencillamente y empezó a hablar sobre el objetivo, pero no escucho nada...mas bien, no quizo escuchar, no podía.

Ella no dijo ni pensó nada, solo miro la pared.

–Sasha– escucho su nombre y volteo a ver a quien la llamaba. Era Eren.

–¿Te sientes bien?– le pregunto este mirándola algo preocupada.

Esta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Si.– le dijo alegre –Solo cansada.– lsolo siguió cabalgando en un suspiro pequeño.

–¿No dormiste bien?– le pregunto

Sasha negó con la cabeza.

–¿En estos días?– lo volteo a ver –No.– le dijo y suspiro.

–Oh.– dijo a manera de contestación.

Suspiro y aspiro el olor del aire fresco.

Sonrió, tal vez salir afuera de las murallas no era tan malo. Se adentraron mas en el bosque a todo galope.

No se separo de su grupo para nada, después de lo que paso la ultima vez, ni loca.

Solo siguió y siguió cabalgando.

Recordaba esta parte del bosque...este es el lugar donde la habían acorralado en su sueño...aun podía recordar su rostro: Ella estaba aterrada por lo que los soldados iban a hacerle...lo más probable era que la iban a matar...después de lo que había hecho ella probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho la voz de Mikasa.

–Sasha.– la llamó –Tienes, que estar atenta a lo que haces siempre...en especial aquí.– le dijo mirándola.

Ella la miro y estuvo atenta o al menos eso quería parecer, no estaba al cien ese día.

Entonces paso...vieron a un Titán, tenia una mirada idiota al igual que todos, solo se les quedo mirando y después dio el primer paso haciendo que estos dieran la vuelta de inmediato.

–¡TODOS!– exclamo el Capitán Rivaille –¡FORMEN GRUPOS DE TRES,NOS VEREMOS EN LA MURALLA!– dijo.

Levi se fue con Eren y Mikasa.

Sasha fue con Armin y Jean.

Connie fue con unos superiores.

¿Les gusto? Haganmelo saber,por favor,comenten y voten y compartan, por favor sean amables, si me equivoque en algo diganmelo, pero con cariño...no estoy segura si habra una pareja en este Fic...no le veo la manera de meter a una, pero si crecera un fuerte lazo entre Eren y Sasha.


End file.
